


Demons and Hell Politics

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Sam, M/M, Support for the Boy King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam gets shot by a demon.  Once Cas and Dean have destroyed the demons that did it, Sam tells them the latest development in Hell politics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Rare Ships Creation Challenge for September.
> 
> Prompt: Wincestiel, “Alright you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This… is my BOOMSTICK!” (Army of Darkness)

There were several things the entire hunting, demon, and angel communities knew about Dean Winchester. Probably the monsters, too. At least, the ones smart enough to have communities. Everyone knew that he’d destroyed the world a few times. Everyone knew that he was one of the best there was out there. Everyone knew he was probably fucking his brother. Maybe the other way around, but the point was. Everyone knew that he had an angel of the Lord and the King of Hell on speed dial, and would put a knife through anyone who messed with either of them. And that was pleasant compared to what happened if you messed with Sam.

So when the rebel demon horde got a bullet through Sam’s leg, and Sam hit the ground, Dean wondered how Crowley’s former minions had forgotten so fast.

He didn’t have to look to know that Castiel was on the ground looking after Sam. It had taken a long time, but Dean was finally at the point where he just knew Castiel would be there for Sammy, leaving him free to smite the things that did this to him. Cas was the better healer, and that was the most important thing.

Dean moved to stand between the demon horde and his brothers. He held up the gun in his hands. “Alright, you primitive screwheads, listen up! You see this? This… is my boomstick!” The demons looked baffled, but he heard a groan from Sam that made him grin maniacally. If Sam was complaining about his jokes, Sam would be all right.

He fired – bullets Castiel had made, with holy water in the hollow points. It caused chaos in the ranks, giving Dean enough time to catch the angel blade Castiel tossed to him and get in close. It wasn’t long before Cas was fighting beside him, Ruby’s knife flashing in his hand.

When the last demon fell, both Dean and Cas went back to Sam. “I’m fine, guys. I swear, I could’ve fought if Cas hadn’t stolen the knife. Smite still not working?”

“Smite is working fine, at least for demons such as these were. But if I took the knife, you wouldn’t be trying to fight on that leg.” Cas touched the wound, causing Sam to flinch. “I can fix you up, but a proper healing will still take a couple days, and between Dean’s fury and my own wrath, we had this one.”

“Sammy, you’re still not fully healed from that British bitch’s shot, you know me and Cas ain’t gonna let you fight when the same leg’s shot again. Not until you’ve had a day or two to rest.”

“I know. It’s just annoying. I’m fine.” Sam got to his feet and walked off. “See? Not even limping.”

“Whatever you say, tough guy.” Dean slapped Sam’s shoulder and headed for the car.

 

They found a motel, where Dean wasted no time getting Sam’s pants off so he could see how bad it was for himself. Sam rolled his eyes, but hey, he wasn’t complaining about having Dean’s hands on him like that. Dean shook his head. “Managed to get you right where Toni did.”

Sam shrugged. “Which is a good thing, because Toni was deliberately aiming away from the femoral artery. That demon was probably trying to kill me.”

“Probably?” Castiel asked.

Sam grimaced. “I, uh, I was going to tell you. I was. But some of the demons…” Sam stopped and poked his leg. “With Lucifer in the wind and Crowley a laughingstock, some of the demons remembered that Boy King crap from way too long ago. One of them came looking for me to swear his allegiance along with many like-minded others. I don’t know how big this is or how far they’re willing to go to get me to take charge, because I killed the demon as soon as the words Boy King were out of his mouth. This being Hell, I kind of figure killing my minions isn’t exactly going to discourage them…”

“So it’s possible the demon who shot you was one of yours, and wanted to… remind you that you have a power base?” Castiel shook his head. “I can’t think of a way to make sense of one of your demons being on this raid.”

“For starters, they’re not _my_ demons. I don’t want demons. Putting up with Crowley because Dean’s in love with him is bad enough.”

Dean glared at Sam. “Shut up.”

“Then give me any other reason we never got around to killing him?”

“Because. He’s actually useful. He ever stops being useful, we kill him.” Dean paused. “Once we’ve got this Boy King crap shut down, because if we don’t, it looks like a hit against your rival and will just get more idiots flocking to your banner.”

Sam smirked. “See? You’ve already got another excuse in place.”

“Shut up.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I would think having Rowena as a mother-in-law would discourage a relationship with Crowley.”

“That mean God’s our father-in-law?” Dean joked.

“Who’s a worse father-in-law, God, or John Winchester?” Sam ducked the smack Dean threw at him.

“Rowena is worse than either of those.” Castiel’s face was perfectly straight as both Sam and Dean cracked up.

Sam caught his breath first. “Okay. Have to agree with you there.”

“What do we do about this Boy King thing?” Castiel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Because I’m not letting Hell have you again.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m planning on ignoring it. If they start bugging me too much, then as much as I hate to say it, we start supporting Crowley. Because if any of the other demons had the brains and the balls to take Crowley’s throne, they’d be doing it already.”

“Rowena could do it.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and Cas’s matching stares. “What? She’s the only person we’ve ever seen who can outwit Crowley on a reasonably consistent basis. Even the three of us.”

“But Crowley actually likes you. Rowena would…”

“I’m not saying we support Rowena over Crowley. Just sayin’. She could do it.” Dean got up. “I’m gonna get a shower. Sammy, you need to sleep.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Dean stopped and turned back. “Cas, you should call Mom. Let her know we’re on our way home. Find out how her mission’s going.” He disappeared into the bathroom.

Cas got out his phone. Sam caught his wrist. “Don’t tell her about the Boy King thing. I’ll tell her when I see her, but I’d rather her hear it from me, in person.”

“As you wish.” Cas got up to talk to Mary, and Sam made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. When Cas came back, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again. “Your mother says to take care of yourself and she’ll see you soon,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Boomstick is a fun word. Almost as fun as getting comments!


End file.
